The present invention relates to the discovery of a new and distinct cultivar of rabbiteye blueberry known as a Vaccinium virgatum referred to as ‘Overtime,’ as herein described and illustrated.
The new blueberry plant variety ‘Overtime’ was selected in Lowell, Oreg. in 2006. ‘Overtime’ is a commercial variety intended for the hand harvest fresh market. The variety has medium sized, light blue fruit which has an excellent fruity flavor and lacks the typical grittiness of rabbiteye blueberries. ‘Overtime’ ripens about one week earlier than ‘Powderblue’ and ‘Ochlockonee’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,300), and has comparable yields. The variety shows good tolerance to bacterial canker caused by Pseudomonas syringae. 
Pedigree and History: The new blueberry plant originated from a cross of ‘Centurion’ (female parent, unpatented) by ‘Powerblue’ (pollen parent, unpatented). The new blueberry plant variety ‘Overtime’ has been planted in replicated trials since 2007.
The new variety can be compared to commercial variety ‘Ochlockonee’ in that ‘Overtime’ has larger berries and ripens about one week earlier.
The new variety can be compared to commercial variety ‘Powerblue’ in that ‘Overtime’ has larger berries with better flavor, and ripens about one week earlier.
The new blueberry plant variety ‘Overtime’ has maintained its distinguishing characteristics throughout successive asexual propagations. The variety has been repeatedly asexually reproduced through softwood cuttings in Lowell, Oreg., and the clones are phenotypically identical to the original plant.